


The Rave

by AllegedFangirl (Maria2000)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lust, Murder, Music, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rave, dance, dubstep - Freeform, murder trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria2000/pseuds/AllegedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashing strobe lights seering  my eyes, 180 beats assaulting my ears every minute, a bitter mystery liguore burning my esophagus, bodies grinding eachother in a passionate, lust induced haze - this is a rave; this is my stomping ground, where I thrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rave

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for my english class. The prompt is:  
> Write a scene in which two people meet. First write the scene from the main character’s perspective in first person point of view. Then rewrite the scene from the other character’s point of view. Make sure to use sensory detail to make each point of view unique.

Flashing strobe lights seering  my eyes, 180 beats assaulting my ears every minute, a bitter mystery liguore burning my esophagus, bodies grinding eachother in a passionate, lust induced haze - this is a rave; this is my stomping ground, where I thrive.

Darting and weaving through the neon fur leg warmers, plush animal hats, and glow stick necklaces, someone catches my eyes.  Her dark hair, black skinny jeans and hoodie pulled over her head gives off the impression that she is lost...very lost.  Slowly she turns to look at me, her stare is haunting; I could have gotten lost in her dark eyes, but the vacancy of them pull me from her eerie enchantment.

Although I don’t want to, I find myself pushing my way through the crowd to her.  “Hey,” I yell over the electronic noise.  “What’s your name?”

“Meghan” she says curtly.

“Well, Meghan, lemme buy you a drink.”

“No!,” Meghan grabs my wrist tightly, but loosens her grip quickly.  “I mean, I’d rather...Just follow me.”

Meghan pulls me through a hallway, the music echoes like a tunnel in my ears, then leads me into a bathroom.  The floor and walls are stained with what I hope is mud and red paint; In the corner is a broken stall with a cracked toilet - the porcelain is stained a yellow-brown.  The atmosphere as a whole makes my stomach flip like my elementary school dance classes.

Before I have a chance to question her actions, Meghan pulls me closer to her body and kisses me with a passionate aggression.  One of her hands is on the small of my back, drawing me into her.  Breathtaken, I open my eyes long enough to see a shine from something small and metal.  Meghan wraps her other arm around the back of my neck.  Suddenly, I feel a cold, sharp, piercing pain that starts at my neck and rips through my whole body; I see Meghan smiling with blood dripping down her arm and in her hand is a...knife?  Before I can even comprehend the fact that I have blood pouring out of a whole in my neck and before panic and erase the shock, I collapse onto the tile.  My head collides with the floor with a loud crack, my vision blurs, and...

##  _Police Report_

_20 yo. woman murdered by stab wound to the neck.  The event occurred at a night rave in an abandoned house.  Suspect is female, age 20-25, 5’ 2”, dark hair and eyes, last seen in dark jeans and a hoodie leaving the scene on foot._

 

* * *

 

Electronic-techno garbage causes the pounding in my head to intensify - I can hear the blood in my veins - the smell of sweat, alcohol, and vomit pollute my nose and attack my stomach, invasive flashing lights make the room spin faster than before.  Despite this, I must concentrate on the onegoal - the grand prize; anything that will satiate this craving for the touch os sweaty skin and exchange of lustful thoughts.

Standing among the nauseating noise and smell, I closely inspect the crowded building for the perfect candidate for tonight’s events.  Then, as if by my own sheer will, I see a girl making her way to me throught eh violate crowd.  She has glossy, bloodshot blue eyes, neon feathers tied into her blond hair, ripped, butt hugging shorts, and a cropped top.  She is...perfect.  Instantly I know that she is my perfect candidate.

The girl finally reaches me.  I can barely hear her over the noise even though she is yelling.  “Hey what is your name?”

I know I shouldn’t establish an emotional connection, but I reply “Meghan” as I desperately try to steady my shaking hands.

“Well, Meghan, lemme buy you a drink.”

In a quick panic, I yell, “No!” and grab her hand.  “I mean, I’d rather...Just follow me.”

I pull the girl through a hallway and into a bathroom, cursing myself for not staying calm.  The floor and walls of the bathroom are stained with blood and shit, the toilet is chipped and yellowish, and the air is a pungent reminder of old sewage and memories of my childhood.  But, none of this matters , all I want is to satisfy my desire.

I pull her closer and forced my lips onto hers.  While I inhale her lustful beathry, i reach into my pocket and pull out my favorite serrated blade and plunged it into her neck.

Taking a step back to admire my work, thick blood runs down my are and I laugh.  THe ecstasy of seeing the body on the tile in an enlarging pool of blood is better than anything that could be achieved from drugs or sex.

It takes me a few minutes to come down from the high.  In short, hot breaths, I wash my hands in brackish water, smooth my hair, and collect myself.  Calmly I walk the long hallway and exit the disgusting building, I smirk planting itself on my face.

 

 


End file.
